Just Looking for a Savior
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Meiko an elf and Megan a witch; two girls linked by fate. They both had stories; secrets they never wished to share. And just when we were looking towards a brighter future something has to come and screw it up again.
1. Chapter 1 It's Only the Begining

_**Chapter One**_

_**It's Only the Beginning**_

Meiko frowned down at the crowd of students from her seat at the Head Table; she had been confused, but grateful when Dumbledore had requested her assistance. She scanned the crowd; there were at least thirty magic bred students. Not much...

Snape sat down at the head table quietly; he was slightly late but it seemed to go unnoticed for the most part.

A noise caught Meiko's attention, the Headmaster, Dumbledore was standing, and a man at the end of the table was sitting down. She frowned lightly at the late comer; he looked familiar, and then redirected her attention to Dumbledore.

Draco idly made his fork levitate as Dumbledore spoke, the headmaster's words meant little to him; he had better things to do.

Megan grabbed Draco's fork from the air and put it down without a word. She didn't know Draco well, other then he was in her house and the basics about him, but today she sat next to him. He wasn't going to annoy her to death.

Megan was an average sized dirty blonde haired girl with deep blue eyes. She was often quiet for the most part and tried her best to get along with everyone though she made only a few friends during her years at Hogwarts. The few friends she had, she kept unusually close.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes flickering over her before they narrowed, "What are you doing?" He flicked his wand again, making the fork hover.

Megan's eye twitched and she grabbed his wand and placed it down on the table, "Have some respect." she said annoyed.

Draco just rolled his eyes. With a minor note to the change in staff, including Meiko's assistance the students were dismissed.

Megan sighed a bit and looked around at the students hoping to find Harry or Marcus.

Harry walked over to Megan, "Hey."

Megan smiled a bit, "Harry, how was your summer?" she asked softly.

"The same," Harry said, "Yours?"

Megan shrugged a bit, "Tiring," she said softly. Megan had a family similar to Draco's. Her family supported Voldemort and tried to make her do the same. Her family though, like few others, had many secrets, some worse then others. Her parents, especially her father, Kaden wished for her to accept how her family was and help them. She honestly, didn't wanna have to choose sides in the fight against good and evil or anything. She simply wanted to be normal, her family didn't like that; Harry knew this.

Harry nodded, but at that moment the two Houses split and he had to follow the Gryffindors. Megan smiled and said her good byes before heading to the Slytherin tower for the night.

Megan nodded goodbye to Harry before heading to her house as well.

As the last of the students and teachers filled out Meiko stood, but a voice made her stop.

"Severus, Ms. Antemn, a moment please," It was Headmaster Dumbledore. Meiko walked over to him.

"Yes?" Dumbledore just smiled at Meiko, ignoring the slight disrespect.

Snape walked up to Dumbledore calmly.

"Sir?" he asked in his usual timid voice.

"I believe Ms. Antemn here would make a useful assistant in the new Defense against the Dark Arts class, I understand that many of our... other students will be attending that class." Dumbledore said.

Meiko raised an eyebrow, surprise breaking through her otherwise annoyed expression. Snape nodded in understanding.

"Of course," he replied calmly; his voice hinting of his displeasure in the arrangement.

Meiko let out a small breathe and twitched but nodded and walked away. She glanced back once at Snape, then continue out of the hall without another word.

Meiko was a tall athletic looking elf girl. She had short reddish brown hair and matching eyes that seemed serious and cautious. She didn't seem like the type of person you wanted to be on bad terms with.

Snape raised a slightly curious eye brow at her but said nothing as he went to leave as well.

The next morning Meiko waited in the classroom, early. Even Snape came in after her, she was leaning against a desk looking about the room which looked... gloomy. The curtains were shut and there were many disturbing pictures on the walls.

"Homey..." She murmured, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Snape seemed to glare at her a bit annoyed but said nothing.

Meiko just continued to look around the room.

"I read your file Severus Snape..." Her tone dipped from sarcastic to hostile, "I'm not here just to assist, I'm here to watch." It was unclear weather she meant for Dumbledore or for the Magi Clan; a group of magic breeds who stationed themselves in the northern country of Switzerland.

"As long as you don't get in the way," Snape said icily. Meiko glared at him.

"I'd be more worried about you getting in my way."

It sounded for a moment like Snape growled at her.

"Scary," Meiko said, rolling her eyes, but her right hand slid out of its fist; clearly this was the hand with her band, the mark that allowed her to cast any spell without a wand.

A brand was a special type of magic that was much more complex then normal magic. Using a wand was easy and as long as you had magic abilities to some extent, you could use magic. A brand was much different. Elves; like Meiko could use the brand with limited ease. Humans on the other hand, had a different type of brand which did the same thing, but only some humans could use it. The ability to use the brand was usually something one got through family blood; it was something you were usually born with.

Snape looked at her hand curiously. Meiko humph-ed,

"Clearly you've never heard of Bands."

"I've heard of them; I have never seen one." he corrected. Meiko carefully flipped her hand over, eyes still wary.

Snape took her hand and looked at the mark with interest. Meiko yanked her hand away quickly.

"Don't touch me." Her words almost came out like a hiss.

"You should have more respect for your elder's girl." he hissed back.

"Only when you earn it," Meiko snapped, she was getting close to cursing this idiot.

Snape rolled his eyes irritably.

Meiko got up from the desk, as she did so she flipped her palm towards Snape.

"Steragious," The miniature spell caught Snape in the arm, it would sting there for a few moments, at that time Meiko opened the door. Not even Snape would curse her in front of a class, she wore a smirk on her face and ushered the students inside.

Snape glared darkly at her and undid the spell freeing himself.

Harry met Megan by the Defense against the dark arts classroom; unfortunately Draco was there as well, the two boys glared at each other for a moment before drifting off to their separate groups.

"Why don't you and Draco get along?" she asked curiously.

"He's a git..." Harry said, the two had been enemies since their first encounter.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Megan, why would a Slytherin be talking to Potter?

Megan shook her head a bit.

"He's not that bad; maybe it's just me." She commented. Harry shrugged.

"Megan," Megan blinked upon hearing her name and looking to the room entrance.

"Marcus?" she whispered curiously. She looked to Harry, "I'll be right back." she said before running over to Marcus. Not only were her and Marcus good friends, but they were currently dating.

Draco watched her, as did Harry but both quickly turned their attention to their groups. Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron; Draco to Crabbe and Goyle.

Marcus and Megan spoke for a moment before Marcus pulling her into a sudden kiss.

Draco watched Megan sit with Marcus, frowning.

Megan huffed a bit as they spoke; made-out; spoke and then she stood up and forced him to the door.

"Get back to your class." she hissed in his ear not wanting to hear he'd ditched again.

Meiko lingered at the back of the class, still smirking. But, when her eyes wandered to the magic students they would change, not quite a softening, more like a worry.

Snape noticed her look but said nothing as he started class.

After class Meiko walked back up to the front of the room.

"I think your being a little favoritism Snape."

"And?" Snape asked not really caring.

"It's unfair." Meiko said, glaring.

"And?" Snape asked again.

"You're lucky to be here Death Eater." Meiko said, voice becoming dangerous again.

Snape glared darkly at her, "Am I now?"

"Yes." Meiko said, standing her ground, glaring up at him arrogantly.

"I disagree," he snapped back coldly.

"Ha; How so?" Meiko said.

Snape went to answer when a student came into the room and ask a question about the homework.

Meiko huffed and leaned against a desk, thinking.

Snape explained agitatedly to the child about how the homework would help.

"An Evasion spell would make faster protection, nonverbal even faster."

Meiko said, apparently she had been listening.

"A first year can't produce either spell." Snape stated.

"Not necessarily." Meiko said, "Try the half version, Everation." At that word Meiko's image blurred and there were ten standing there, indistinguishable from the other.

The student tried the spell but couldn't do the same thing. Snape rolled his eyes at her. Meiko walked over and carefully waved the student's wand in a half circle.

"Like this, try it with this motion."

The child tried again but didn't get it for the first few tries. Meiko frowned.

"Hmm... that normally works." She knelt to examine the child's wand, "Huh... it's got a crack." The child blinked and looked at the crack.

"Oh," he frowned a bit.

Meiko held out her hand and took the wand, she murmured something clearly in Elfish and the wand sealed up.

"Try again." She handed the wand back.

The boy tried again and got part of a reaction. He tried again and got the spell to work.

Meiko smiled as the copies faded.

"See?" She straitened up, when the child left she gave Snape a smug smirk. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Showing off is a bad trait." he stated.

"That's not showing off that's kindly helping someone. Apparently, it's a trait you don't have." Meiko said.

Snape huffed a bit and ignored her.

Meiko bared her teeth, "You are quite an ass aren't you?"

"You have quite the attitude don't you?" he contradicted.

"Only because I'm stuck with someone who clearly cares only for himself as his house," Meiko said, leaning against a desk, leaning away from Snape.

Snape hit her in the head with a rolled up piece of paper before going to his desk.

Meiko flinched and as she left she knocked over a bottle of ink, spilling onto Snape's lap. Snape growled and cleaned the mess up annoyed.

Meiko giggled and returned to her room for the night.

Megan sighed softly and went to sit by Harry walking by Draco on her way.

Draco watched her with his eyes calmly.

Megan pushed some hair behind her ear and sat down next to Harry and Hermione. Hermione smiled at Megan as did Harry.

Megan and Hermione started talking about 'girl things' and did so until class started.

After class Draco walked up behind Megan, "What are you doing with Potter?"

Megan blinked and looked back at him, "I'm hanging out with him; what's it look like?" she asked simply.

Draco huffed, "He's a pathetic free-loader."

"That's great; too bad I don't care. He's my friend. Now, what do you want?" she asked coldly.

Draco glared at her for a moment then walked away grumbling to himself.

Megan hesitated then followed him.

Draco walked towards the seventh floor corridor.

Megan blinked and followed him quietly. The seventh floor corridor was off limits...she thought anyways.

Draco had disappeared when she got there.

Megan blinked, "What the?" she frowned. Something was going on...

Megan left and went to find Harry.

Harry was studying in the library.

Megan went up to him and told him what had happened. Harry frowned.

"That's weird..." He committed it to memory and thought the check the Marauder's map that night.

"Let me know if you find anything else out; okay?" she asked. Harry nodded.

Megan went to her dorm for the night thinking to herself. She walked into the Slytherin dorm quietly; it was loud as usual.

Draco looked up at her from a couch.

Megan gave him an odd look before hesitating a moment and going to sit next to him.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you want?"

"Just wondering where you disappeared to earlier." she decided to ask.

"That's my business." Draco said.

"And being Harry's friend is my business but you ask about it anyways." Megan said crossing her arms.

Draco just rolled his eyes. Megan frowned at him.

"You're nosy; why can't I be nosy too?" she asked crossing her arms with what looked like a pout.

"Go snog Marcus or something." Draco said, clearly annoyed. In truth he didn't want to think about his 'job' at the moment. Megan glared at Draco lightly.

"It's called loving someone. Maybe if you weren't so rude and cold to people you'd find someone nice too." she snapped before standing up and heading up to the girls dorms.

Draco sighed and got up; he disappeared from the dormitory, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

The next day Meiko returned to the classroom and groaned when she found herself again alone with Snape.

Snape was quiet that morning.

Meiko sat on a desk, watching him; occasionally she would make things levitate by waving her hand.

Snape looked at her.

"Can't you do something useful?" he finally spoke.

"Like?" Meiko said, sarcastic again.

"Anything,"

"As I recall I'm supposed to assist and watch; not do." Meiko said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Assist means to help." Snape stated.

"You look fine." Meiko said, examining her nails, obviously trying to annoy.

Snape's eye twitched.

"Organize the room if you must. Do something useful." he demanded.

Meiko sighed and began to drift about the room and straighten things; she stayed away from his desk as long as possible.

Snape seemed...pleased at her for once.

Meiko moved to his desk last, straightening a few papers.

Snape glanced at her but said nothing.

"What?" Meiko said, shifting some books now.

Snape shook his head a bit.

"Nothing," he replied calmly.

Meiko finished and went back to leaning against the desk, frowning.

Snape looked at her almost curiously.

"Why the frown?"

"Thinking," Meiko replied, not looking up from her staring spot on the wall.

"About?" Snape asked.

"Absolutely none of your business," Meiko said, almost absent mindedly she began tracing the patterns of her band.

Meiko's brand or mark was very specific. There was a simple main circle with a second circle bordering the first. Inside the circle was a star with a different symbol within each point. Overlapping said star were three additional circles of various sizes. Many other less organized symbols were within the mark as well.

Snape frowned at her, but said nothing more.

Suddenly, Meiko closed her hand, mumbled something about going out for a walk and left.

Snape raised an eye brow and frowned. For a moment, he thought he felt worried about her.

Megan got up late the next day glad now that it was Saturday. She didn't wish to deal school work at the moment.

Draco returned late in the morning and left early.

Megan got up and left the dorm not even bothering to change out of her pajamas.

Draco came around the corner and almost crashed into her.

Megan kinda out of it crashed into Draco luckily not knocking them two of them to the floor. She blinked and looked up at him blushing a bit.

"S - Sorry..." she said softly looking away.

Draco took an automatic step back, "Its... fine..."

Megan nodded a bit and went to walk past him making it now clear that she was in her pjs and barefooted.

Draco frowned, "Why aren't you dressed?"

Megan blinked and looked down at her clothes then back at him.

"No reason...really..." she said nervously. She wasn't a very good liar.

Draco kept frowning, seemingly unconvinced, "You're that lazy?"

"I am not lazy; I'm just in a hurry." Megan snapped before going down the hall again.

Megan ran down the hall quickly and outside heading to the owlry ignoring the snow under her feet.

Draco watched her from a window, "Idiot." He murmured under his breath.

Megan was seen leaving the owlry a dark colder piece of paper in hand a few moments later. She didn't look cold before, but she did now.

Draco came up the steps.

"Jeez are you insane?"

Megan hid the note behind her back quickly.

"No,"

Draco pulled off his robe and threw it to her.

Megan put the robe on and bundled up in it careful to keep the back note hidden from view.

Draco walked back with her.

"Put something on, at least some shoes next time."

Megan gave a half hearted smile.

"Sorry,"

"Hmph," Draco said before going back to his dorm.

Meiko strode out to the back of the grounds, almost at the forbidden forest. She then stared down at her hand, there was an odd eerie screeching noise, and her band was...growing. The mark seemed to almost tear its way through the skin, although it was unclear if she felt any pain, her face was blank. The mark scratched until it wrapped around her wrist.

Meiko made her way back to the classroom, still frowning. The growing of the mark meant the Volcun were growing in population. She stepped into the classroom.

Snape looked at her as she walked in a questioning look on his face.

Meiko attempted to look annoyed.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning.

"Nothing," Meiko said.

Snape gave her a look that said he didn't believe her at all.

Meiko rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of a desk.  
Snape looked at her then the mark on her hand.

Meiko slid the hand behind her, glaring at him.

"What're you hiding?" Snape asked annoyed.

"Nothing," Meiko said again, still glaring, she looked away.

"Then why are you looking away now?" Snape asked.

Meiko shrugged, not answering.

Snape frowned but said no more.

Meiko carefully pulled her hand up and examined the extended marks, frowning.

Snape noticed, "What's with that mark?" he asked noting it was extending

Meiko shrugged, not wanting to answer.

Snape frowned at her.

"Answer me," he demanded getting frustrated with her.

"Why should I?" Meiko said, glancing at him. She didn't want to admit it but, a growing mark would dampen her powers, until it stopped growing.

"Because something's wrong and I think you should tell me what is it." Snape stated.

"It's just growing. It means I'm getting stronger." Meiko said, and it was true, once it stopped growing.

Snape nodded a bit understanding a bit.

The mark lengthened, forming more enticed links, moving, slowly up her forearm. A sharp breath escaped her clenched teeth.

"Does it hurt?" Snape asked.

"No." Meiko said slowly, "Just disturbing." Whenever the mark grew physically, she would not only loose feeling but all of her senses would fade.

Snape nodded understanding this more.

Meiko began to shake, the complete loss of everything was... shocking.

Snape said nothing this time.

Megan went into her dorm and got dressed then knocked on the door to the boys' dorm.

"Draco?" she called.

He opened the door; the dorm behind him was empty.

"Yeah?"

"Here," she replied holding up her cloak for him, "And thank you; very much." she said with a small smile.

"Your welcome," Draco replied, taking it back.

Megan kissed his cheek softly.

"I didn't think you cared about anyone else. Guess I was wrong," she said softly before going to leave. A blush crossed Draco's cheeks, he looked shocked…

Megan didn't look back at him a little too embarrassed too.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked, putting a hand to his cheek.

Megan stopped hesitantly and looked back at him.

"It's a thank you and an apology." she said softly.

"An apology?" Draco repeated, confused.

"For misjudging you," she replied softly.

"Oh... umm... thank you." Draco said.

Megan shook her head, "No, thank you. You helped me, I haven't done anything for you." she corrected calmly.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Okay, if you haven't "gotten it" already, the story is about two girls; Megan and Meiko.

Draco Malfoy/OC and Severus Snape/OC

The stories main plot isn't love, so don't expect a ton of it.

Anyways, I wrote this story originally as an rp with my friend. Meiko is is her character and Megan is mine. I loved the story seeing as how...well, I thought the plot was really interesting. So, I did full edits on the story and am now "publishing" it here for you all to read.

I'm not interested in how "Mary Sue" the characters are or anything so if that's what you think, then seriously, don't comment please. Don't waste your and better yet, my time. It's not worth it.

Also, I do apologize for however "out of character" the cannon characters are because I know Snape in a lot of place through out the story he's just totally out of character. So please bare with me; I'd never worked with him or his character before. .

Anyways, please read and review! Enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2 Please Listen

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Please Listen**_

Meiko shivers as all of her senses return. She slumps sideways off on the desk, falling onto Snape. But, she catches herself, one hand on his shoulder, the other grasping on his sleeve, her head resting against his chest. Meiko blinks twice then lifts her head to see Snape, obviously a little shocked.

"Uhh..."

Snape blinked kinda shocked as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"Y-yeah!" Meiko pushed herself away, nearly knocking Snape's chair over, she landed on his desk, knocking over a bottle of ink which spilled into her hair.

Snape grabbed her shoulders stopping her.

"Stop moving," he said simply before picking her up himself and putting her back on her feet letting her stand up.

Meiko 'hmph-ed' ink dripping off of her hair onto her clothes, pooling at her shoes.

Snape sighed softly and got out a towel and wet it before started to clean the ink out of her hair.

Meiko twitched uncomfortably.

"What do I do about this?" She asked, pulling at her clothes.

"Go get changed," he suggested calmly.

Meiko nodded, another uncomfortable look crossed her face and she walked out of the office.

Snape sighed and went to clean up the mess on his desk.

Draco glanced back as someone came hurrying up the stairs, it was just Meiko, the half elf girl that Dumbledore had made Snape's assistant. She was covered in black stuff and dripping water, she ran to the wall between the stair cases that lead to the seventh year's dormitories and put her hand to the wall, mumbling some password. The door opened and she stepped in, obviously it was the spot her own personal room was located.

Draco raised an eyebrow before glancing back at Megan.

Megan was gone now but her foot steps down stairs could still faintly be heard.

Draco sighed and returned to his room.

After arguing with himself for a moment Draco followed Megan down the stairs.

Megan was sitting in the empty common room reading over the letter that she'd gotten in the black envelope. She looked upset...yet very angry at the moment. She hadn't noticed him which may have been a good thing.

Draco watched her for a moment before slowly walking into the room.

"What have you got there?"

Megan's head shot up and she hid the letter behind her back, "None of your business." she huffed frowning.

Draco blinked.

"It didn't look like that."

Megan stood up and folded the note back up and tucked it in her pocket.

"It's nothing that concerns you." she said simply. There was an oddly dull look in her eyes.

Meiko changed and frowned at herself in the mirror, she hated her other clothes, but they were the only things she could wear, until her other clothes were cleaned. With a groan of annoyance she walked out of the Slytherin common room and out into the hall.

Meiko wandered around for a bit, watching a group of students out a window. Surprisingly, they were a mix of half-breed and non-mixed students.

Suddenly, Meiko noticed a group of shadows moving at the edge of the forest, very, very familiar ones. Her stomach lunched.

"Shit..." She hissed under her breath, looking around she didn't see a way out of the castle fast enough, so, she jumped. Ignoring the peoples screams she murmured a word in Elfish and soared over to the kids near the forests' edge.

"Get away from there!" She yelled, pushing them back. She shadow lunged, passing straight through her before circling around and heading back into the forest. The last thing she heard before blacking out was children screaming.

Draco was about to say something, but a loud roar of screaming came from outside. The screams were terrified.

Snape heard the screams too and quickly went outside to see what was going on.

Megan left the common room quickly as like many other students she wished to know what was going on.

Draco followed her out; there was a group of students crowded around somebody lying on the grass.

Dumbledore came out of the castle, breaking up the crowd.

"What happened?"

The group was surrounding a much smaller one, which backed away quite quickly; they were all young students, probably first years, mixed and non.

Meiko was on the ground, ugly dark bruises could be seeing from under her shirt collar at her throat down to her thighs where her skirt ended.

"We don't know what happened." A kid said, "We were just playing, then she came running over and one of the shadows...one of the shadows over there moved!" The frightened student pointed at the edge of the trees.

"I-it kind of went through her." Said another, then it went away.

Harry and his friends had come to the group as well; he glanced at Megan then down at Meiko, looking confused.

Snape frowned and picked her up.

"I'll take her to the nurse," he said before heading back inside taking her with him.

Megan had a look of fear in her eyes as she stepped back.

Dumbledore had the students head back into the castle, and then he and a group of teachers headed out into the forest while Professor McGonagall re-questioned the witness students.

Megan ran inside suddenly and up to her room getting an odd look for Hermione.

Madame Pomfery leaned over Meiko.

"I think its shock mostly...but...these marks; clearly this thing was more then just a shadow..." She spoke as she moved from a medicine cabinet to the bed.

Snape nodded.

"Then what was it?" he asked.

"I don't know." Madame Pomfery said as a couple other teachers came into the room.

Snape looked from Madame Pomfery to the other teachers.

"Has she woken?" Dumbledore asked, walking over to the bed.

Snape shook his head.

"Not yet,"

Madame Pomfery shook her head.

"And I can't do anything about these bruises either; it seems they will just have to heal on their own."

Snape sighed softly and sat down in a chair frowning.

"Could this have anything to do with the new students Albus; Perhaps someone who had not taken too kindly to these new laws?" McGonagall said softly.

"I'm afraid that would be most of them." Dumbledore said, "And any accusations could lead to a full out war..." He sighed looking down at Meiko.

Snape looked up at Dumbledore but said nothing.

Meiko gave a soft groan and the mark on her arm flickered, it seemed to glow a bright red. As the mark flickered the bruises receded a little and lightened in color, but were still horrifying to look at. Slowly her eyes opened. Meiko blinked.

"What am I doing here? Where are the kids...the students?"

"Relax, they are safe." Dumbledore said, "What we need to focus on is your safety. Ms. Antemn, is there anything you can tell us about the moving shadows those students claimed to see?"

Snape looked down at Meiko also wishing to know what the students had been talking about

"Their called the Tod Shatten... the Death Shadows." Meiko said, "But, in truth they are nothing more then masses of dark magic taken on physical form. They attack by moving through their victims, extremely dangerous to the young; to an adult they can only do well..." She gestured to herself, "This."

"And if they were to touch a child?" McGonagall asked.

Meiko paled.

"They turn to ash."

Madame Pomfery looked like she was going to faint.

Snape frowned.

"Is there a way to stop them?"

"Not really, but their lifespan is only a couple of hours, and it takes a long time to make them," Meiko said.

Snape nodded a bit and crossed his arms.

"Ms. Antemn, do you know anyone who would be able to make these?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Vesher," Meiko said, sitting up, she winced, but pushed Madame Pomfery away, "I'm good."

"The Vesher?" another teacher spoke up looking mildly confused.

"The Vesher are a group of wizards who took over the population of mixes twenty years ago, but they were finally overthrown when their leader decided to challenge Voldemort. They disappeared, but there was allot of evidence that they were still around, and then two years ago they resurfaced with a new leader. Unfortunately, no one knows who he is." Meiko said.

The teachers gave a small nod in understanding though their faces showed their worry.

"Do you, have any ideas as to why that shadow would come here?" the teacher asked again.

"The Vesher hate mixes and wizards being... peaceful," Meiko said, "News that mixed children at Hogwarts has probably spread..."

The teachers nodded again and said no more.

"We will let you rest then." Dumbledore said and left the room.

Most of the teachers followed after him heading back to their classroom, but Snape stayed. He looked down at Meiko and asked.

"Are you okay?"

Meiko nodded and after a moment Snape left as well.

Meiko sighed frustrated.

Draco went back into the common room and sat on the couches frowning.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Megan's voice came as a yell from her dorm.

Draco ran up the stairs and banged on the door, "Megan?" A crash was heard and no one answered. A man's voice came from the other side of the door.

"You should have listened, little sister then maybe you wouldn't get hurt. Why can't you just listen to your family?" the guy asked.

"Shut up! Now get out! You're not welcome here!" Megan yelled and another crash was heard.

Draco pointed his wand at the door, "Alohamora." He opened the door, wand held out.

Megan was sitting on the floor with an end table behind her. No one else was in the room but the window was open. Megan sat up slowly and put her hand to the back of her head which was bleeding.

"...Damn..." she whispered looking to the window.

Draco ran over, "Megan..."

Megan blinked and looked up at him.

"Sorry...." she whispered frowning.

Draco lifted her up.

"No...Its ok... lets get you to the Hospital Wing."

"N - No!" Megan said rather franticly.

"Why not? You hit your head." Draco said.

Megan hesitated but looked at the blood on her hand, "F - Fine...." she said frowning.

Meiko, after being fussed over by Madame Pomfery, managed to sneak out off the Hospital Wing. Unfortunately, after sneaking down a couple of halls she walked into Snape.

Snape looked down at her, "What're you doing out of bed?" he asked frowning.

"I'm fine. I don't need to sleep." Meiko said.

"You need to rest," Snape told her.

"I'm fine." Meiko repeated, crossing her arms and fighting a wince.

"You look fine…" Snape said sarcastically.

"Hmph," Meiko huffed and walked by.

Snape grabbed her arm, "You need to go back and lay down." her told her seriously.

Meiko did wince this time, "No. Let go."

"This isn't a suggestion Meiko; go back to the nurse's; now." he demanded.

"No Death eater." Meiko hissed.

Snape got angry this time and literally dragged her back to the room keeping an eye on her as he did.

Meiko fought him every inch of the way.

Draco walked with her to the Hospital Wing, but paused when he saw Snape dragging Meiko in there; he rolled his eyes and walked in.

The nurse looked from Megan to Meiko and frowned.

"Meiko, you go back and lay down." she demanded before looking to Megan and asked what happened.

Megan said she fell and hit head ad on accident. The nurse believed this and started to treat the wound. The nurse believed this and started to treat the wound.

Meiko frowns and stays standing, so Snape is forced to drag her to the bed, Meiko practically digging her heels into the floor.

Draco raises an eyebrow at Meiko strange behavior and sits in a seat next to Megan.

Meiko sits down on the bed glowering at Snape, but her attention is averted when several small things race into the Hospital Wing, they run right up to Meiko and jump in her lap with small mews of delight.

Megan looks over to what was in Meiko's lap curiously but says nothing.

Two snow leopards cubs sat in her lap, Meiko was looking pleased, but a little wary at the same time, because around one of the cats neck was a ribbon that read: They missed you.

Snape gave them an odd look then looked back up at Meiko, "You know them?" he asked referring to the leopards.

"Yeah. They're mine." Meiko said, petting them.

"Aren't they a little dangerous Professor?" Draco asked eyeing the animals warily.

Snape gave a small nod.

"Yes, they are." he paused, "So why do you have such dangerous animals?" he asked.

"Their not dangerous; they're my pets." Meiko said, glaring.

"We have another Hagrid." Draco murmured under his breath.

The cats on Meiko's lap gave small squeaks of agreement with Meiko and rubbed themselves against her hand.

Megan hit Draco in the arm lightly.

"There's nothing wrong with Hagrid." she huffed.

"Well you have dangerous pets then." Snape said with a frown, "Now why're they at the school?" he asked.

Meiko shrugged.

"Well... I kind of left them at home... my neighbor probably just didn't want to feed them, so she probably sent them here." She lied smoothly with a fake frown of annoyance on her face.

Snape didn't seem to believe her.

"Well they need to go back home." he said seriously.

"No." Meiko said frowning; she held the cats closer to her. In truth, she didn't want to send them home because Kaden had obviously been there, she recognized his handwriting.

"Well they can't stay here." Snape said.

"Yes they can." Meiko argued, "I'll keep them in my room." Scooping up the cubs she marched out of the Hospital Wing.

Snape grabbed her arm and sat her back on the bed, "Meiko, you either send them home or you face getting expelled." he told her seriously.

Meiko gritted her teeth, "I can't send them back."

His eyes narrowed, "And why not?" Snape asked frowning.

"Becauseif....Isendthembackthey'llbekilled." Meiko hissed out in a rushed whisper.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked.

Megan clenched her fist; she'd heard what Meiko said. She stood up suddenly and began to leave. The nurse was trying - and failing - to stop her.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto her bed.

"You're still bleeding."

"I'm fine, Draco, let go." she demanded seriously.

"You just hurt your head." Draco said, "You shouldn't be fine at all."

Megan growled lightly but sat back down letting the nurse finish with her wound.

"You heard me." Meiko said.

"I asked you to repeat what you said, Meiko," he demanded seriously. He was getting frustrated with her now.

"If I send them back, they are going to get killed." Meiko said, angry as well.

"By who?" Snape asked.

"I can't tell you because I don't know who they are...exactly..." She had an idea but she wasn't going to say it.

"You think they'll be killed but you don't know by whom?" Snape found this very hard to believe.

Meiko twitched but nodded.

"You stay here, I'm going to speak to Dumbledore." he said walking to the door. He looked back at her, "If I find you gone when I get back those leopards won't be the only things leaving this school tonight." he said seriously before walking out of the room.

With a groan Meiko flopped back down on her bed.

Dumbledore looked up as Snape came in, "Yes Severus?"

Snape frowned a bit and brought up the subject of Meiko and her 'pet' leopards.

Draco walked out with Megan when she was finished with the nurse.

Megan frowned a bit, her head hurt some but the nurse said it was blood loss.

Draco took her to the common room, "You should sleep."

"Where? If you didn't notice earlier my room looks like a tornado touched down in it..." she said with a small sigh.

Draco huffed and led her to his own room.

"I'll just be downstairs and get some house-elf to clean your room."

Megan kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thanks...for everything Draco." she said with a small smile. She sighed softly and summoned a house-elf and sending it to her room before laying down for bit of a nap.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Hmm... well it seems to me as though whoever sent her pets back sent them as a warning."

Snape nodded.

"But she can't keep them here either. As friendly as they may look they're leopards. We might as well keep a small dragon at the school." he brought up frowning.

"I suppose Hagrid could look after them." Dumbledore said, "And you, if you don't mind, continue to keep an eye on her. Whatever this is, it seems to be bigger then just an anti-half-breed group out for some vigilantly blood."

Snape nodded, "I'll go inform Hagrid then." he said before going to leave.

When Snape returned to the Hospital Wing Meiko was lying on her bed still, glaring at the ceiling, her cats were gone, but she still clutched the red ribbon with the note in her hand.

"Something on your mind?" Snape asked walking up to her.

"Humph." Meiko huffed at him, frowning.

"You're leopards are allowed to stay here on the condition that that live with Hagrid." Snape said seriously.

"I gathered." She growled up at him.

"You should be a little more thankful that they can stay at all." he said frowning.

Snape rolled his eyes a bit.

"And the nurse says you can leave." he said calmly before leaving as if it were an after thought.

Meiko got up and followed him out.

"Stupid bastard..." She muttered passing him.

Snape gave her a cold look but said nothing as he went down a different hall.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
